bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Königreich
The Königreich (純血の王国 (おうこく), Konikraich; German for "Kingdom", Japanese for "Blooded Kingdom") is a group of Bount s which act as a government within the Human World. It is the main antagonistic group of Bleach: Blutmond. History Nine hundred years before the present day, the Shinigami scientist, , accidentally conceived the Bount species after a series of accidents that destroyed a tenth of the Seireitei in Soul Society. Afterwards, the ordered the Bount species to be eradicated and Ran'Tao banished from Soul Society. However, much like their extermination of the Quincy, the Shinigami were largely unsuccessful and a small group of Bount lived on. One of these Bount was the very first Bount, Harkon. Desiring to punish the Shinigami for their unlawful behavior towards Humans, he began building a government that would one day rise up against them, destroying the and establishing the Bount as the ruling race, and Humans as their equals. Organization Leadership The Königreich is modeled much like an , in that it is run by a monarch, an advising council, and a governing council; Harkon, the 'Holunder' (闇会議 (エルダー), ''Erudā; German for "Elders", Japanese for "Dark Council"), and the Versammlung (貴族会議 (アセンブリ), Verzamlānk; German for "Assembly", Japanese for "Noble Council") respectively. This government, while serving Harkon's interest in his rebellion against Soul Society, also rules over a great many Humans in the territory they control in the Human World. In addition to this, Harkon also has a powerful military, composed of Bount, to combat threats to his government and his plans. His primary soldiers are known as Todshändler (血液暗殺者 (デスディーラー), Desudīrā; German for "Death Dealer", Japanese for "Blood Assassin"), who are charged with all of the basic missions, as there are more of them. These soldiers are also responsible for maintaining communication between the headquarters and the battlefield. The elite Bount of the Königreich are known as Todritter (黒強行 (しナイト), tādrittā; German for "Death Knights", Japanese for "Black Enforcers"). Covens A coven is a family of Bount, similar to how prominent Shinigami families are arranged into clans. There are five Bount coven that exist within the Königreich; three of which are considered the . and the other two are known as . The nobles are considered "true-bloods", as their blood and powers come directly from Harkon himself. The other two are called "dirty-bloods", as their power originated from a Bount other than Harkon. After the second of these "dirty-blooded" covens arose, Harkon imposed a law on his Bount, making it forbidden for them to confer their powers on anyone. The covens are as follows; * The : The very first Bount coven. It was created when Harkon bestowed Bount powers upon Viktor a century ago. This coven consists of Viktor, his descendants, and those few humans he has bestowed Bount powers upon. It is one of the three noble families. Headquarters The headquarters of the Königreich is located in a large, ancient castle in the depth of their territory in the Human world. It is known as Castle Harkon (シャトーハーキン, Shatō Hākin), named after Harkon, the Bount leader. The castle is very elaborately made and, according to Harkon, has been in existence for well over eight hundred years. In the very deepest part of the castle is Harkon's personal throne room. There are also rooms for council meetings between the Holunder and the Versammlung. Not far from the entrance, the castle has an elaborate ball room, meant for hosting Human guests. In the front spire of the castle, the communications unit for the Königreich's operations are stationed. There is also a large laboratory in the basement of the enormous castle. In the room directly behind Harkon's throne room, is the location where the Bount can open the Senkaimon to Soul Society. The Holunder also have their own base of operations; Holunder Palace. Laws & Traditions A the Königreich is the ruling body for all known Bount, as well as several thousand human subjects, it has its own set of laws and traditions which are very strictly enforced. The following are the known laws & traditions; Laws * No Bout may consort or have romantic relationships with anything other than another Bount. The penalty for doing so is the death of both involved parties. * No Bount may confer Bount powers upon a Human without the express permission of the Holunder and the Versammlung. The penalty for such actions is the death of both involved parties. * No member of the lesser families my consort, hold romantic relationships, nor marry a member of the noble families. The penalty for this is the loss of one's Bount powers and permanent exile for the offending lesser family member. * Only members of the noble families may become members of the Holunder.